paw_patrol_oc_pupsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trolls Chapter 2 (Twenty Years Later)
Created by User:StarsGurl44 and User:PinkTrinaCat101 King Peppy and the other Troll Dogs were in their new location in a small hidden village. "But, we'll be a lot safer the further we get from Bergen Town." said King Peppy. The pups nod their heads and start walking further away. "Go! Go! Hurry." said King Peppy, leading the Trolls. The Trolls start walking away as it cuts to Bergen Town. "That's right! Take her away! Get her out of my sight! She is hereby banished from Bergen Town forever." shouted the king of Bergen town grouching about. The Chef on other hand wasn't happy. "We can all be happy again! I'll find the trolls!" she shouted. The Bergens ingnore her and throw her out. At the house Prince Gristle and King Gristle sit down in the king's throne. "But, daddy...I never got to eat a troll. What's gonna make me happy now?" asked the prince looking sad at his father. A small bergen girl is seen sweeping the floor. She has grey skin, pink cheeks, light pink tufts on her fur and wears a pink apron. This is Bridget. Bridget sadly looks at the prince. "Come here, son." said the king. He looks happy as he's pitying his son. He waits with the look on his face then suddenly frowns. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You will never, ever, ever be happy". The prince looks up at him "Never?" he asked. The king paused "Ever." he said finally. It cuts to the Troll Village, King Peppy and Baby Poppy are at the mushroom as the troll dogs are watching. "Here! Right here! This is where we rebuild our civilization. It has everything we need. Fresh air, clean water...and sweet acoustics!" shouts King Peppy smiling. Baby Poppy rings her cow bell as the others sing. "Whoa, oh, oh, oh! Ba de ya say do you remember Ba de ya dancing in September Ba de ya never was a cloudy day!" they all sing. A logo slowly appears and fades out. The logo reads Troll Dogs. The Troll Dogs build their own pods and finished them quickly and zoomed back at the page in the book. Then, Poppy is now an adult. She has dark pink fur tufts and pink flamingo fur, green hairband with blue butterflies, and wears a blue collar with white flowers on it while she reads to some kids. "20 years ago, King Peppy made us safe. And now, every Troll Dog is free to be happy and live in perfect...(singing) Harmony." said Poppy closing the book smiling at the kids. The kids sing harmony along making a small tune. A small Troll Dog looks at her "And that's why we hug every hour." he says. Poppy agrees and sets the book down beside her. A small chubby Troll Dog looks down nervoisly " I wish it was every half hour." he says. Poppy smiles at the little kids "So do I. But, that wouldn't leave much time for singing and dancing, now would it?" she says. A small kid named LuLu looks at her with a scared look on her face "Princess Poppy, do the Bergens still want to eat us?". Poppy looks at her with a serious but funny looking look on her face "You bet!" she said. Everyone in the group gasps. "But, just because it's the only way they'll never be happy." The chubby Troll Dog licks his paw " Oh no. I do taste delicious!" he shouts. LuLu looks at them all "Isn't there anything else to make them happy?" she asks. "Ooh. What about having birthday parties?" replies another kid. "Or slumber parties?" replies another one. A small one gives a creepy intence look on its face, named Keith stands. "Or staring at your parents while they sleep." he says in a intense tone. All the kids say "Eeesh." at once. LuLu looks scared "But, I don't want to be food." she says sweating. "Don't worry. No troll dog will ever be. And that's why we're celebrating the biggest party ever! Everybody's gonna be there." says Poppy smiling. (Keith appears in her hair while she has a cowbell on her head) "Everybody?" he asks" looking creepily. Poppy looks up/smiles "Everybody" she replies. ******* The Lryics are in Bold, thoughts and actions in italic and speach normal "Everybody, move your hair and feel united, ohh ohh oh" Poppy sings. "Everybody, shake your hair and feel united Ohh ohh ohh" All the trolls join in and shout "Yeah!" "Everybody's coming to the celebration Imma hook you up with an invitation Let your fur swing and party with me! No bad vibes, just love, you'll see!" '' she sings/they all join in and totaly rock it'' "Do the D.A.N.C.E, 1, 2, 3, 4, Fight!" "Stick to the B.E.A.T, get ready to ignite!" "You are such a P.Y.T, catching all the lights!" "Just easy as A.B.C, that's how you make it right! Cooper joins in " It ain't hard out here when you doing it right put a smile on here, that's the trolls life!" Poppy goes on in rythem And I'm here to help you through it! Come on, Smidge! I know you can do it! {TBC In Next Chapter}